<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends Never Die by ThatNerdyCat15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676797">Legends Never Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15'>ThatNerdyCat15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Adora's thoughts while she's alone on her way to shut down the Heart of Etheria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legends Never Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Goes with the song "Legends Never Die" ft Against the Current. I just wanted to write something, idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Legends never die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone had once said that to Adora, someone in a village she’d saved. She wondered if it was bad that she couldn’t remember the face of the person, but she supposed that it didn’t matter since she was probably saving their life too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora!” She could hear Catra calling for her. Was it just the simulations of her memories again? It had to be, Catra wasn’t coming back for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, I have to do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear bit at the edges of Adora’s mind, her heart pounded in her chest. Every beat echoed in her ears with a strange magic undertone from the failsafe. She could feel the warmth of the muted glow it let off. Her She-Ra form flickered, causing her to flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to do this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step down the long corridor, she told herself that. Somewhere above ground, away from where she was going, were her friends. They were waiting for her to deactivate The Heart, they needed her, they trusted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Perfuma, Swift Wind, EntraptaMicahCastaspella-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora stumbled, dropping to her knees and losing the She-ra form. She held her head in her hands and cried out in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! There’s no time!” she screamed out, and it echoed down the halls behind and before her. The sword once again came into existence in front of her, flickering, and she grabbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the honor of Grayskull!” she said in a growling tone. She huffed as she got back to her feet, and set off in a slow jog down the hall again. Determination was hard to come by in this circumstance, knowing she was probably never going to return to all the people she was destined to protect. Adora didn’t want to admit it, but she could feel the impending doom, feel the chest-crushing loneliness of the duty she was assigned- the death she was assigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked behind her shoulder this time, and when she only saw an empty hallway she chastised herself for hoping so desperately that Catra would come for her. Every time she asked, begged, for Catra to join her, come with her, stay, Catra would leave. If Catra had followed her to Brightmoon after Thaymoor, would any of this have even happened? Would she be steadily approaching the core of the planet, ready to sacrifice herself to end the Horde for good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mark on her chest pulsed, the warmth becoming hotter, burning. No, she would still have had to do this one day. It was her destiny. She was She-ra. No one would’ve been able to do this besides her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legends never die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora hoped that was true. She really did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>